


[已授翻] Trysts (情人节茄面菜谱)

by thefeedfish



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeedfish/pseuds/thefeedfish
Summary: This is a link to the original story：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657711
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[已授翻] Trysts (情人节茄面菜谱)

Ezio用拿在手里的钥匙，慢慢地打开门，小心翼翼地不让任何人看见他走进这里，他现在对这里了如指掌，就像对自己的藏身处一样熟悉。  
他安静地上了楼梯，这是一条他已经走得很习惯的路。该死，他现在闭着眼睛都能做这件事。走到一楼时，他就转到右方的墙边躲了起来。他站在墙边，数到五。就像之前的每一天一样  
，警卫转过身走向另一边，Ezio知道再过五分钟他又会走回这里。  
正当他走进装饰豪华的走廊，并准备进入第二个房间时，他看见门外的警卫在对他傻笑，一如既往地期待着他的到来。  
“你每次都能躲开Piero（注：是前面Ezio躲开的那个警卫），这真让我讶异。”  
“你应该心存感激。如果他真的找到我，我就得把钱分给你们两个。”Ezio得意地笑了，当他把沉甸甸的钱袋递给那人时，得到了赞许的点头。  
门卫对钱袋的重量很满意，很快打开门让他进去。  
“我仍然讨厌警卫的制服。”Ezio听到了爱人的叹息，他干裂的嘴唇被Leonardo压住了，画家的嘴唇周围都是柔软的金色胡须。与此同时，他爱人的手不由分说地开始行动，从Ezio的身体上脱下那讨厌的伪装。  
“但我可不能穿着平时的刺客服闯进来，对吗？”当他们从亲吻中抽离时，Ezio的脸上到处洋溢着幸福的傻笑。  
“脱掉你的衣服。当你稳稳地坐在我的鸡巴上，就会感到沾沾自喜了”Leonardo让刺客再给他一个足以让人欲火焚身的吻作为回报。  
“Leo，这就是我的甜言蜜语”Ezio对着爱人的嘴唇笑了，他开始漫不经心地脱下衣服与盔甲，把它们扔得满地都是，接着又对他的爱人笑了笑。  
“总有一天我们会被发现的。”Leonardo回答，他让Ezio坐在床上，跪在了Ezio面前。  
Ezio抓着他情人的头发，指引着Leo的头，让他把自己的性器尽可能地吞下去。“Hmmm…”Ezio感觉自己被Leonardo温暖而舒适的嘴巴环绕，他的胯部不断地被他爱人的鼻尖蹭着。Ezio轻轻呻吟着，像是称赞着他爱人高超的技艺。  
“我们做这件事…已经做了一个多月了。自从…uhh…自从我从Lucrezia的情人那拿到了城堡钥匙后。不用忧虑，太……ohh…太多了…”Ezio气喘吁吁地说道。每当Leonardo含着Ezio的性器时，那狡猾的舌头就会绕着那东西的头部打转。  
Leo把自己的头从Ezio的胯间拉了回来，但嘴唇还与它连着一缕细细的口水，他笑着说:“我以为你是想杀Cesare呢。”  
Ezio把臀部往前挺，再一次得到了那湿漉漉的温暖，他气喘吁吁地回答说:“Cesare和Rodrigo现在都不在罗马。你能怪我吗，Leo?考虑到我们在他们的宅邸里有多开心。”哪有人能？还是在他们不得不分开三年之后。在这难熬的三年里，他俩虽然在同一个城市，他却无法在不担心Leonardo安全的情况下与他会面。  
“Hmm……”Ezio站了起来，Leonardo光滑的手指摸到了他的入口，他的鸡巴又一次被那温暖的嘴巴包裹着。上帝啊，即使在一起二十年了，Leonardo仍然有这种能用简单的触摸使他变得语无伦次的能力。  
“快点.....Leo，我已经准备好了。你知道，我迫不及待地想感受你进入我的身体的感觉。”Ezio终于在快乐的呻吟声中开口了。虽然他很喜欢Leonardo用手指抚摸他，但没有什么能比得上他情人的那雄鸡。  
当他的手离开那儿时，Leonardo给了Ezio硬起来的性器一个吻，起身和他的爱人一起躺在床上。Leo的分身已经被唤醒了。  
Ezio在感觉到Leonardo在亲吻中急切地拉扯着他的下嘴唇之后，他的爱人对着他肿胀的嘴唇喃喃地说:“骑我吧。”Ezio迅速点了点头，Leo在自己的身上涂了些数量可观的油，Ezio跨坐在他迷人的身体上。他用一只手稳住了自己的身体，另一只手则迅速地把他的爱人的那东西引了进去。  
“亲爱的上帝啊…”Leonardo呻吟着，就在这时，Ezio的括约肌被Leo的阴茎进入了。Ezio只是点头表示同意，高兴地垂，他慢慢地让自己的后庭吞下那块的肉，哄他下来，同时刺激着他。  
“我永远不会对此感到厌倦。我深深地感觉到你的存在。这让我心满意足。”Ezio一边慢慢地喘着气，一边说，他觉得自己轻而易举地就把他情人的阴茎吞没了。  
“Ohh……上帝啊”埃齐奥气喘吁吁，他开始移动，没有丝毫犹豫。又坚定又粗野，然后又以同样的速度让自己狠狠坐在那只阴茎上。他们皮肤拍打在一起时发出的巨大声音是一种他简直听不够的音乐。  
“Hmm…亲爱的……”Leonardo低下头，野蛮地吻了吻他的嘴唇，并开始在身下用起力。  
“我迫不及待地想要无时无刻地在我自己的床上拥有他。”Ezio像个饥渴的男孩一样舔着Leonardo的双唇，上下运动着身体。  
“再过段时间……”Leonardo热切地把自己塞进情人湿热的身体里，他知道Ezio现在渴望的只是Leonardo粗暴的对待。  
“你看起来多么美好…对，亲爱的就是这样…因为我的触碰而变得楚楚动人。”Leonardo回答说，他拼命地吻着Ezio，这在他们那个时代是不应该有的。他微歪着头，让他的牙齿粗略地擦过刺客的锁骨，在舔红记号之前，他的锁骨被隐藏起来，不被窥视的眼睛捕捉到。Leonardo的手指开始按触他们连接的地方，移到他紧绷的小洞边缘时，他觉得自己的身体在颤抖。“亲爱的，你是如此美好。”  
Leonardo抚慰的话语和肮脏的触摸之间的鲜明对比总是给Ezio的脑袋带来一阵美妙的眩晕。他那充满爱又简短的话语，给人一种被他那不可思议的情人无意识打动的意味。多年来，没有人有幸看到Ezio脸红，但Leonardo对他的赞美之词仍然让他的面庞染上娇嫩的粉红色，像个初次性交的男孩。Ezio浸泡在情人带给他美妙的欢悦感中，意乱情迷。这并不是说刺客仍然使用钝的指甲和锋利的牙齿来破坏Leonardo布满珍珠般的雀斑的皮肤，甚至当他在他的爱人之上扭动的时候。  
Ezio不知怎么地站了起来，坐直并越过Leonardo的胸膛，用他强壮且肌肉发达的腿在他情人的可口的性器官上不停地活跃着，当他把双手支撑在情人身上时，节奏加快并变得疯狂。Leonardo没有再去亲吻他，而是专注于玩弄他卵石般坚硬的乳头，捏捏扭扭，随心所欲。就在他不断以同样的放纵向他插入时，刺客口中发出最淫荡的声音。  
在上下其手的过程中，皮肤之间相触碰的声音淹没了他的耳朵，他们的结合的气味在空气中令人陶醉。Leonardo在紧密中呻吟，而Ezio在Leonardo饱胀的感觉中舒展着自己。他们的皮肤上因为粗线条的接触而形成的小瘀伤和划痕只会使他们更加疯狂。在每一次推拉中都在他体内擦过那个奇妙的点，在每一次触碰中玩逗他以致他清醒，但这还不足以让一切很快结束。  
“阁下！！” 外面传来的声音使他们俩立即停止了动作。是Leonardo的侍卫在和一个人说话， 这只能说明一件事。  
“我得和大师谈谈。”门立刻开了。Ezio没有时间做任何事情，Leonardo迅速伸手解开他发尾的红丝带，他的棕色头发围挡着他的脸，下体仍然被他的情人的阴茎插着。当他试图站起来的时候，Leo牢牢地按着他的臀部，让他保持不动。同时，Leonardo的蓝眼睛把视线从他身上移向了门口。  
Leonardo对Cesare视若无睹，继续着原来的动作与节奏。当Cesare进门时，Ezio嘴里正发出着快乐的呻吟声。谢天谢地，Ezio是背对着门的。  
“我终于看到你开始享受这里的生活了，Leonardo大师。”Ezio听到了这个混蛋讲的话，但不知道该怎么做。紧张使他全身僵硬，他害怕地停了下来，尽管Leonardo的下体仍然朝他的后穴进攻着。  
他无法理解，只能盯着爱人的脸寻求帮助。从Leonardo脸上那种对他的金主漠不关心的平静表情看来，他的情人似乎已经有了一个计划，所以他决定跟着计划走，随着着Leo的阴茎上上下下地运动着，以配合他情人的动作。  
“ 啊……你真是太好了，给了我这么多保镖……”Ezio看到Leonardo举起一只手温柔地抚摩着他的脸，他意识到，他的脸被他长长的棕色头发小心地遮掩着。“这当然是为了保护我。如果拒绝接受这样的礼物，或者不让自己充分使用他们，那都很遗憾。”  
Leonardo的目光毫无愧疚地与Cesare相遇，即使Ezio把他打昏，Leo的脸上也会始终带着礼貌的微笑。如果Ezio不是已经在Leo身上忘情呻吟，看到Leonardo如此自信地面对这些东西，他肯定会这么做。他越来越难以保持沉默。  
那敏感点在他的身体里被一次次撞击，Leonardo的插入很有力，他抓着Ezio的屁股，在他的身体里狠狠地运动着。如果Ezio不那么拼命地控制自己，他本可以直接来到Cesare面前。不，还是很危险。他现在不能忘我。不管他的爱人多为此事吃惊，但当他毫无节制地和情人做爱时，他仍然可以感觉到他的敌人对他锐利的目光。  
“其实我一直想知道你为什么一直拒绝妓女的服务。好吧……只要我的最佳工程师满意。”Cesare笑着回答，而Ezio则在起身割开那个男人的喉咙和与着他的情人更快地完成计划之间左右为难。他不能拿Leonardo的生命冒险。但毕竟他们身在虎穴，所以他选择了后者，随着他的呻吟声越来越大，他加快了下体的动作。Leonardo听到了他们的身体摩擦发出的美妙的呻吟声，不禁露出胜利的微笑。  
“我需要和你谈谈伊甸苹果，但我想我们可以明天再谈。我真的不知道我有这么漂亮和顺从的警卫在这里，否则我也会给自己使用一个。也许你可以把他送到我这里来。”Cesare嘲弄地笑了笑。Ezio这样却几乎转过头来怒视着他了。因为他就是Ezio不能与他的情人每天这样忘情做爱的原因。Leonardo感觉到了他的愤怒，迅速改变了插向前列腺的角度。他那东西的头部狠狠撞向了Ezio的敏感点。刺客的眼前一片空白，像个妓女一样在他情人的身上大声尖叫、呻吟着。  
“我恐怕他很害羞。你既然有这么多警卫，还有很多妓女供你摆布，为什么你还要找一个已经被使用过了的人呢?”Leonardo巧妙地回答了这个问题，尽管他一直不断继续着他身下的动作。Borgia在他离开时点了点头。他们在Cesare走后没有减速，而是加快了频率，Leonard完美地撞到了他的那点，而Ezio每一次被撞到那点都会用力地握紧拳头。  
Ezio模糊地感觉到Leonardo的手放在了他的脖子上，把他的头拉下来，给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，因为Ezio射在了他的情人身上，当他感到Leonardo也让自己释放在他的小洞，用他的精液填满了他时，他兴奋得花枝乱颤。  
“我告诉过你我们会被抓住的。”Leonardo的嘴唇又红又肿，他喘着气。  
“你早就想好计划了，是不是?”以防我们被抓住。”当他的气息恢复到可以说话时，Ezio回答说。  
“当然。记住，我是个天才。”Leonardo得到了他情人的一个微笑作为回应。  
“我讨厌你和他这么熟。”Ezio舔着Leonardo的嘴唇，请求着进入。  
“这完全是演戏。”Leonardo把舌头伸进了刺客的嘴里。  
Ezio像这样又呆了一会儿，他的额头靠在Leonardo的额头上，即使他们不再亲吻，但他们的嘴唇几乎没有分开。他慢慢地用手掌抚摸着Leonardo的脸。Leonardo热烈地笑了，在Ezio抚摸他长满胡须的脸颊时，他在拇指尖上吻了一下。最后，Leo把性器抽离了恋人的身体，与他拥抱在一起，Ezio双臂环绕着Leonardo的胸膛，让他沉浸在恋人的温暖中。“我知道这都是演戏。但我希望我能保护你。把你藏起来。”  
“我知道，亲爱的。但在那之前，我们可以一直睡觉。你毕竟是我的爱人。不是个刺客，不是个贵族，也不是Ezio Auditore，只是我的爱人。”Leonardo在他的额头上吻了一下，接下来的几个小时里，Ezio非常高兴能和Leonardo在一起。尽管他知道明天他会因为一个完全不同的原因而回到圣天使堡。


End file.
